


隔着枕芯的争夺战

by mikamiumi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Unknown/Main Character/Ray
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikamiumi/pseuds/mikamiumi
Summary: *R1/8/，未成年人请不要阅读。*写黄文是为了让自己爽，不要与现实画等号！请勿模仿！请勿当真！写的也不科学！只是创作而已！！！请不要当真啊！！！！！！！！！（呐喊）*CP：UnknownXMC，Ray（衬衫兰）XMC。*设定很谜，MC的话应该算是Ray Ge之后……N年后的MC……？最后META捏他有。*我觉得这个应该不算3P，轻微3P吧，基本上还是轮流XMC的。*OOC那是肯定的啊……！我到底写了个什么鬼.JPG！？全部算我身上！！！！*RAY&Unknown等身双面抱枕捏他，剧透了抱枕送的小纸片与情书的部分内容，如果预定了这个抱枕,不想被剧透的话可以等收到后再来看这文。（x*这篇文太多丧心病狂的PLAY跟描写了，十分鬼畜!什么都能接受的，心灵坚强的你才能看下去，如有不适，请迅速按X。保护好自己的眼睛，人人有责。*以上都没问题的话，请！





	隔着枕芯的争夺战

\-------------------隔着枕芯的争夺战----------------------------------------  
　　你完全不明白，为什么醒来后，眼前会站着两个长得一模一样的男朋友。  
　　左边那个穿着白衬衫与灰色长裤的，他是你最爱的男朋友---Ray，或许再过一段时间，他的身份就会从男朋友变成丈夫。总之，你十分爱Ray，虽然他每年都会让你重新选择要不要继续与他在一起，但是你的心中早就得出答案了，你永远不会离开他。  
　　右边那个，长得跟你男朋友很像的男人，一眼看上去完全就是个杀马特，而且外套只穿了一半懒散地挂在他的肩膀上，里面还穿着一件骚气的红色背心。虽然他长得真的与你的男朋友没有什么区别，但他浑身散发着一种危险的气息，而且，他的笑容看起来也不是很友善。  
　　你还是搞不懂这到底是什么情况。但是你知道，世界上的确有一个人，与你的男朋友长得十分相似。头发颜色跟眼睛颜色不一样什么的，用道具变个装就好啦，小问题。  
　　 没错，那个人就是……！  
　　“你是saeyoung吗？”  
　　“……哈？”  
　　右边那个杀马特听到你的发言后突然激怒，上前两步抓住了你的手腕。  
　　“公主，你的眼睛是不是出问题了？我哪个地方像那个红头发了？”  
　　你的手被他抓着有点疼，左边那个……不，你的男朋友立刻帮你甩开了杀马特小哥的手，然后瞪了他一眼。  
　　“呵呵，你这个LOSER……好大的胆子，竟然敢妨碍我！”  
　　杀马特看起来很不悦，他开始骂你的男友。  
　　“你说谁LOSER呢？”  
　　Ray也没有退缩的意思。  
　　“…………？？？”  
　　 你一脸懵逼地看着他们。你甚至可以感觉到他们在对视中产生的火花，噼里啪啦直响。这、这到底是什么情况？仔细一想，刚刚那个杀马特似乎告诉了你，他不是saeyoung……那就更奇怪了，不是saeyoung的话，眼前为什么会出现两个一模一样的人？！你是没睡醒吗，还是说你穿越到了一个神奇的地方？  
　　……等等，你的男友曾经是个人格分裂患者！如果说现在你正在做梦的话，那眼前这个杀马特莫非是……说不定是那个‘Saeran’？  
　　“请问……你到底是……谁？”  
　　“我是你未来的丈夫，你最爱的人。”  
　　“？？？？？？”  
　　你以为眼前这个杀马特小哥只是个怪人，现在你对他的印象更新了，他不仅是个怪人，还是一个自恋狂。你未来的丈夫应该是身边这位穿白衬衫的，散发出优雅气质的男人，而不是对面那个打扮奇妙的杀马特。  
　　“喂，LOSER，再这样耗下去也没意思。究竟谁才配得上公主，就让我们用实力说话吧？”  
　　“…………可以。反正最后赢的人是我。”  
　　他们似乎在你眼前开始上演修罗场了。可是……你根本不认识这个杀马特小哥啊！而且你男友的反应也很奇怪，为什么要搭理这个奇怪的人？直接无视他不就好了吗！  
　　你现在只想牵着你男友的手离开这个房间。你仔细地打量了一下这间房，这里没有出口，也没有看到窗户。  
　　于是，你不安地拉住了Ray的手，抬头看着他的眼睛问道……  
　　“Ray，那个人到底是谁？这里是哪？我们要怎么离开这个奇怪的地方？？”  
　　“他就是我。只不过……是别的时空的我。”  
　　“……你说什么？他就是……你？”  
　　你再次回头看了看杀马特小哥，这品味可真是不敢恭维。就算是那个Saeran，穿的衣服也挺正常的，你实在无法相信眼前这个杀马特是平行世界的Ray，他到底经历了什么事情才会变成这个样子的？  
　　“没错，我们要离开这里可能需要……”  
　　Ray的表情太过复杂，你看不懂。或许你看到了一丝……不忍？他伸出手来轻轻地摸了摸你的头。　　  
　　“抱歉……让你卷入了这场战争。”  
　　“战争？？？”  
　　什么战争……？Ray与那位杀马特的战争吗？究竟要怎么个战争法？他们会打起来吗？还是说，用别的方法决定胜负？  
　　“喂LOSER，你准备好了没？我们谁先上？”  
　　“……让我先来吧。”  
　　Ray说完后抱起了你的身体。你还没来得及反应过来，就被他抱到了旁边的大床上，他俯下身子，在你耳边轻轻地说了一声‘对不起’。然后他的温热的嘴唇与舌头开始吮吸你的脖子与肩膀，你被他突如其来的动作吓了一跳，甚至有点想推开他。毕竟这里还有其他人……但是他的力气要比你大太多了，你试着挣扎了但是没有任何效果，只能任由他在你的身体上留下红色的痕迹。  
　　“Ray……你想干嘛……？不、不可以……！在这里……！”  
　　“……亲爱的，抱歉。现在你只需要接受一切，然后去享受它……”  
　　他喘息着，用舌头感受你的每一寸肌肤。你还是跟不上他的节奏，为什么会变成这样？为什么他会突然对你做这种事情？而且没有任何理由？甚至没有任何前兆！  
　　在错乱慌忙之中，你发现那个杀马特小哥也走了过来，他站在床边看着你，露出一个诡异的微笑，伸出手来轻轻地蹭了蹭你的脸颊。  
　　“就让我看看这个LOSER能让你多舒服……？公主，不要着急，等一下，我会让你感觉更好的。”  
　　“你说什么……唔……”  
　　你刚准备询问他到底在说什么……可是，下一秒你的嘴唇就被Ray堵住了，他的手轻轻抚着你的头发，按住你的后脑勺，他的舌头与你的舌头交缠在一起发出淫靡的响声。你还是有些抗拒，大脑跟不上这唐突的展开。但是，你感觉下体有些痒痒的、莫名的燥热。长期与他欢爱，被调教的十分敏感的身体已经忍不住想要更多刺激。  
　　“Ray……呜…………”  
　　“……别听他的话。把注意力集中在我身上。”  
　　Ray低沉性感的声音让你忍不住浑身发抖。他平时说话的时候又软又温柔，只有在床上才会切换成这种声线，因此，你的大脑开始不自觉地回忆起那无数个欢爱的夜晚，你感觉自己的下体开始变湿，弄脏了你的内裤。明明他还是没有触碰那里。  
　　你还是有些在意站在一旁的那个杀马特小哥……呃，以后姑且就称呼他为‘Saeran’好了。  
　　被人看着做这种事情，你是没有经历过的。继续想下去只会越来越羞耻，你决定暂时无视他的存在，就像Ray说的一样，把精力集中在他的身上。  
　　你穿着一件轻飘飘的浅蓝色睡裙，从下至上被他的手推到锁骨附近，轻轻一拉就脱了下来。他熟练地解开了你的Bra甩到一边，开始爱抚你的胸部。你的皮肤突然碰触到冰冷的空气忍不住起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，Ray的手抚温柔地摸着你胸部，他那平时用来敲键盘，灵活的手指力度适中地来回抚摸着你最柔软的部位，时不时故意擦到你敏感的顶尖，你忍不住轻咬住嘴唇抑制自己发出声音。  
　　“Ray……不、不要碰那里…………”  
　　你的身体虽然渴望着更多的碰触，嘴上还是说着相反的话，你甚至尝试抓住他调戏你胸部的手阻止他继续……  
　　“为了你的幸福，我不会停下的……”  
　　他虽然回答了你的话，却没有丝毫停下来的意思。他的一只手继续爱抚着你的胸部，另一只手伸到了你的内裤里面，他确定了你的下体已经开始湿润以后，轻轻地褪下了你的内裤。你的下体也接触到了冰冷的空气，双腿忍不住相互摩擦了一下。  
　　“已经忍不住了吗？马上就给你……”  
　　Ray摸了摸你不安分的腿，温柔地笑了笑。再次吻上你的唇，手上的‘工作’也没有停下，边揉捏挑逗你的胸部，边用另一只手摩擦你敏感的小豆豆。  
你终于忍不住叫出了声，但是声音被Ray的吻吞了下去，你只能发出呜咽的声音。  
　　“真是的，站在一边看好无聊，我也来玩~弄公主好了。”  
　　你迷迷糊糊地听到与你男友十分相似的声音在耳边徘徊……突然，你的右手被拉了起来，你的身体突然离开了Ray，陷入了另一个怀抱。  
　　“……你这是什么意思？”  
　　Ray有些不悦地看着Saeran，而Saeran则是对他笑了笑说道……  
　　“……我一个人好无聊啊！”  
　　“这跟说好的不一样。”  
　　说好的……？不一样？Ray到底在说什么？你疑惑地看他。  
　　“……唉，算了，你们继续。”  
　　Saeran故意露出了悲痛的表情，放开了你的身体。  
　　你似乎听到Ray轻轻地砸了咂舌。他抬起头瞪了一眼Saeran后，轻轻地把你从Saeran的那里拉回来，让你平躺在床上。然后他将枕头垫在你的腰下，让你的腿架在他的肩膀上。  
　　你们从来没有用过这个体位，他到底想对你做什么呢……？你有些害怕，但又有些期待，即将发生的未知的体验。　　  
　　Ray的头埋在你的两腿之间，你有些紧张地看了看他。他对你微微一笑，伸出了舌头，开始舔着你的性器附近的皮肤。他一只手抓着你的大腿，另一只手抚摸揉搓你的胸部。  
　　“啊…………！”  
　　你被这突如其来的刺激吓到了……！而且这个角度，你完全可以看清楚自己的性器，也能看清Ray不停地舔你的大腿内侧。  
　　……但是他却没有舔你最渴望的地方，而是不停地在敏感部位的附近用舌头挑逗你。这实在是太过羞耻了，你的脸烧了起来，不用想肯定已经是绯色一片。  
　　你希望他能直接刺激你最敏感的部位，腿不自觉地夹紧了他的头后磨蹭了几下。他薄荷绿的眼睛直直地看着你的眼睛。他眼中的感情你读不懂，是欲望……？是怜悯？或者还带着一点点施虐欲望？你无法分析出他此刻的心理状态。  
　　Ray平时虽然经常与你做爱，但基本上还是很节制的，没有干过太‘过分’的事情。但是……今天的他有点奇怪，好像束缚着他的锁链突然断开了一样。他从来没有这样让你焦急过。难道他……今天心情不太好吗？还是说……有别的目的……？  
　　“Ray……求求你……不要这样……”  
　　你哀求道，然后他停了下来，支起身子靠近你，伸出手温柔地摸了摸你的脸颊，下一秒他又将头埋入你的双腿之间，开始舔着你最敏感的部位，他故意发出了猥琐的水声，声音十分响。你感受着让身体通电的快感，他终于碰触到了你想要的地方，你被这突如其来的刺激弄得一片混乱……！你感觉下体越来越湿润，液体无止尽地涌出，你顺着你的大腿流下。你不自觉地看了他一眼，他舔舐你性器的样子陷入了你的眼帘。Ray白色的头发凌乱地散落在你的大腿根部上，他脸上的汗水、他的口水与你的爱液融合在一起，他专心地舔着那里，他似乎感觉到你炙热的视线，轻轻抬起下巴对上了你的双眼，你看到他的嘴角上扬了，他坏笑着看着你。你从未看过他在做爱的时候露出这样的表情，这画面实在太过下流，你的羞耻心想让自己移开视线，但又忍不住多看了他几眼……  
　　在听觉视觉触觉三重刺激下，你很快就忍不住了，那酥酥麻麻、让你熟悉的感觉聚集在你的下体，你的身体潜意识想要逃离这过于强烈的刺激，所以你开始挣扎扭动，但是Ray的双手用力固定住你的腰，你根本无法动弹。你的头侧过去刚好看到了，边坏笑边看着你的Saeran，他的脸颊也有些红，喘息变得有些急促，眼里充满了兴奋，这会你才清楚地意识到，有第三个人在看着你们做，你更加害羞了，你已经忍受不了这种刺激了，焦虑与欲望充满着你的全身，熟悉的感觉支配了你的身体，下一秒，你的大脑里一片空白，猛烈又有层次的快感贯通了你的整个身体……  
　　“哈……啊………啊…………”  
　　你用力调整着自己的呼吸，但你的身体还在持续的高潮中，这阵快乐的时间比你想象中还要持续地长一些……或许是因为今天的‘玩法’比平时要刺激多了的缘故。过了一会……你的身体停止了痉挛，你终于从高处下来了。你喘着粗气，努力平缓自己的呼吸，你发现，Ray正微笑着看着你，他抬起手帮你擦去了脸上的汗水。他的表情放松又自然，与刚才‘欺负’你的人完全判若二人。你开始怀疑自己之前看到的一切是不是幻觉。  
　　“哼，LOSER比我想象中的要有用一些嘛。”  
　　Saeran坐在床沿看着你们，露出了一个诡异的微笑。这么说来，他为什么要称呼Ray‘LOSER’呢？  
　　“接下来你还想跟公主玩吗？还是说直接让我上？”  
　　Saeran轻佻的语气让Ray不自觉地皱起了眉头，你又觉得他们中间有火花再闪，噼里啪啦直响。  
　　“不用了。等我满足她之后再说吧。”  
　　“哈哈哈，你真的可以满足他吗？”  
　　Ray瞪了Saeran一眼后将你腰下垫着的枕头拿开，你不经意地瞟了一眼，发现枕头上沾满了你的体液，他将枕头放在床的另一侧，开始脱自己的灰色西裤，他纤细白质的手指上还沾着你的体液。你有些不好意思地移开了视线，感觉自己的脸又开始发烫。你故意分散自己的注意力不去听他解开皮带的，金属碰撞的声音。  
　　你的脑子还是一片混乱，为什么Ray会突然对你做这种事情呢？接下来还要继续吗？这里到底是哪？在你开口准备发问的时候，你发现身体突然悬空了，Ray将你的身体抱了起来，然后抱着你走到床沿坐了下来。让你背对着坐在他的大腿上。你感觉到他的某个器官已经竖起来并且硬邦邦了，它不安分地摩擦着你的皮肤。你不好意思地羞红了脸，但是本能却让下体为了做好迎接‘他’的准备而变得越来越湿润，明明刚刚才享受过高潮，那里已经足够湿了。  
　　Ray开始用手指扩张你的性器。刚才他用舌头让你高潮了一次，理论上应该不需要继续做前戏了，可是他还是害怕会弄伤你，温柔地在你的性器里抽插、弯曲着自己骨节分明的手指，你不久前才经历过高潮的性器有些抵抗他的触摸，内壁不自然地收缩着，这种感觉，有些奇怪……但是，你不讨厌。  
　　Ray明明知道你所有的敏感部位，包括G点。但是他并没有直接触摸你最舒服的地方，而是与刚才一样持续刺激敏感点附近的地方。又是那种熟悉的感觉，你得不到关键性的刺激。你不安分地扭了扭腰，想让他的手指刺激到你最敏感的位置，但是他就是不如你愿，在那附近抽插，打着圈，不停重复这些动作，你觉得下体越来越湿，心里也充满了焦急，明明再多碰一下子你就能达到顶峰了……！然后，他突然抽出了手指，放在嘴边舔了舔，你似乎听到了他的轻笑声。  
　　“……应该没问题了，我可以插进去吗？”  
　　他边在你耳边低语，边舔着你的耳朵，你觉得耳朵痒痒的，舔耳朵的水音让你产生了奇妙的快感，你轻微地颤抖了一下。  
　　就算今天的Ray实在是有些奇怪，他还是会在插入前询问你的意见。你也等不及了，点了点头默许。他那看起来很脆弱其实强有力的双手抓住了你的大腿，将你的性器对准他的勃起，你背对着他，看不见他的表情。你有些紧张地闭上了眼睛等待着冲击。然而他并没有直接插入，而是用勃起的性器来回摩擦着你的性器，伴随着淫靡的、摩擦的水声，你的下体传来了一阵阵酥酥麻麻的快感，但是，这样的刺激根本无法让你满足。  
　　你真的快被Ray逼疯了，你的下体感到一阵空虚，你得不到满足，你想要更多的刺激。你决定试着‘反抗’。  
　　刚才他给你口交的那个姿势，固定了你的身体让你无法移动……但是现在这个姿势，你是可以移动的！虽然有点吃力，你试着伸出手抵住了Ray的大腿，仔细调整你的位置，他并没有阻止你。于是，你一挺腰，对准他的性器坐了下去。  
　　“……等等……啊！！！！！我、我……我要……！”  
　　坐下去的那一瞬间，你终于得到了梦寐以求的刺激，这个位置因为重力的影响比正常位要结合的深，你感觉他的性器贯穿了你的身体顶到了子宫口，这是你无法承受的、突然袭来的快感。你感觉全身的快感从你的下体直冲进你的脑子，你明明做好了心里准备，还是无法控制眼前变得一片空白……只是插入竟然就让你迎来了高潮？你很想知道这是为什么，但是快乐使你无法思考，你的身体忍不住浑身痉挛，弓了起来，你的下体还在不停地收缩着。过了一会，你终于从高处落了下来，你大口喘气，浑身瘫软。你的背向后靠，紧紧地贴着Ray的胸膛。  
　　“…………哈…亲爱的…你今天好快……”  
　　你听到了背后传来的喘息声，抬起头看了看Ray。他满头大汗，汗水随着下巴落在了你的身体上。他大概也忍得十分辛苦。你感觉到插在你身体里的性器依然坚挺……或许你们都应该休息一会儿再继续……  
　　然而Ray并没有让你休息的意思。他的手抓住你的大腿开始上下摇晃你的身体，才刚刚高潮过后的你根本无法接受这么强烈的刺激。你的性器，你的大脑拒绝接受更多的快感，你无法控制自己的声音，你开始大叫大声喘息，你的大脑已经完全不能正常运作了，眼前也是一片模糊，找不到焦点。  
　　“……哈哈哈，你这LOSER还挺拼的嘛。”  
　　Saeran嘲讽道。  
　　你的视线因为摇晃而变得有些模糊，但是你看到，离你不远的地方，Saeran好像不知道从哪找了张板凳，坐在你们的对面观看你们做爱。  
　　“……公主，你好可爱。不过，如果正在干你的人不是那个LOSER，而是我……就更好了。”  
　　你此刻根本看不清Saeran的表情，但是你有些在意他到底在说什么。  
　　你感觉身体晃动的频率变得更快了，你的眼睛完全无法聚焦。但你还是忍不住看向Saeran所在的地方……！这时，Ray腾出一只手抬起你的下巴，强行让你的视线转到他那边，然后他低头深深地吻住了你，随后，他抬着你下巴的那只手移动到你的后脑勺不让你逃走，边用性器使劲地干你边与你舌吻。你感觉你的身体都要融化在这场性爱中了，你被这侵略性质的吻与下体的刺激弄得无法顺畅呼吸。  
　　Ray的动作十分强硬不容反抗。他是因为你看着Saeran那边，吃醋了才这样做的吗？  
　　“……啧，我差不多也开始烦躁了。喂LOSER，你到底行不行啊，能不能快点？”  
　　Saeran感觉下体被裤子勒得很紧很难受，他的下体也勃起很久了。但是他一点也不想看着那个LOSER与你欢爱的场景来一发。要射的话，果然还是要射在你的身体里最好……不，射在你嘴里也挺好的。Saeran边想边舔了舔嘴唇，强行压抑住自己的欲望。他看着你被抽插蹂躏的性器，一直在空气中摇晃着的酥胸，心中开始思考一会他要怎么玩弄你，让你更加舒服。  
　　然而Ray完全没有理会Saeran的挑衅，他只专注干着怀里的你。你的身体一开始拒绝连续高潮，但是被他抽插调教了这么久后，你感觉那种排斥感与不适感都消失了。你的大脑与身体需要更多的快乐，不停息的快乐，没错，那种感觉又要来了……你咬着嘴唇，满身是汗，在半强迫下享受交合的愉悦。  
　　你觉得极限离你越来越近，你耳边喘息的Ray的声音也越来越急促，你感觉到他的性器也开始抽搐，很快你们两人都会到达极限了。除了他的性器来回抽插撞击你的G点与内壁带来的刺激以外，他的大拇指也不停地在你的蜜豆上打着圈。在这连续不停息的刺激下，你感觉到腹部涌上一阵快感的同时，也带来了一阵奇怪的排泄欲望。  
　　在以前的性爱中，你从来没有体验过这样的感觉。人的大脑分别控制着身体的各个部位，你感觉到自己的身体被这快感所侵蚀，大脑里控制某个部分的开关就快要坏掉了……你的膀胱会随着你的性器一起失控吗……？在胡思乱想之中，你实在是忍不住了，你感觉自己的眼睛里不自觉地流出了泪水。  
　　“啊……Ray……我快……不行了……”  
　　“我、我也是…那………我们……一起……”  
　　伴随着Ray狠狠操着你的猥琐的水声与Saeran注视着你身体的色情的视线，你感觉终点就在眼前，你也想多忍耐一下，让这份快乐多持续一会儿，最好永远都不会结束……但是，你的性器已经承受不住更多的快乐了，下一秒，你终于还是被迫攀上了快乐的顶峰，这次高潮比之前那两次来得更加强烈，你已经承受不了这么强烈的快感了。你的性器猛烈疯狂地收缩着，流出了十分多的液体。同时你感觉到背后的Ray的身体也随着你的高潮一起痉挛……随着一阵低吼，温暖的液体射进了你身体的深处，他断断续续地射了好几次。在射精的过程中，他紧紧地抱着你的身体，亲吻着你的嘴唇，你高潮的叫喊声被他全数吞进了嘴里。  
你的大脑因为连续的高潮已经混乱不堪，因此你的自控系统终于崩溃了。你感觉自己膀胱完全不受控制，尿液不停地从尿道外口涌出来，你捂住耳朵不想听那令人羞耻的水声，你也根本不敢看自己的下体变成了什么样子，你竟然被干到失禁了。  
　　“呜呜呜…………呜…………”  
　　你是真的被Ray操哭了，你没想到他会这么激烈，这与你平时认识的他完全不同！他竟然把你干高潮了三次，还让你失禁了，你觉得你的脸肯定红到不能看了，你的脸也没地方搁了。你将捂住耳朵的双手改成了捂住自己的脸，完全无法面对你身后的Ray与眼前的Saeran。  
　　“别哭了……没事的……”  
　　身后传来了Ray沙哑的声音。他那温柔又宽大的手揉了揉你的头发。他完全不介意你的各种液体弄脏了他的身体，轻轻地亲你的脸颊，用手指擦掉你的泪水，不停地安慰你‘没事的’‘不要紧’‘别哭了’。你在他怀里羞耻到不能说话，你现在真的很想挖个洞钻进去再也不出来。  
　　“啧……你这个LOSER竟然把公主干到失禁了……？”  
　　Saeran看了看你的下体，白色的精液与淡黄色的尿液，还有你的透明的爱液，各种体液交错在一起乱七八糟的，看着非常惨烈。Saeran觉得自己可能真的小看了Ray，那个棉花糖男孩竟然可以把你干到失禁？！如果不是他亲眼看到了，根本不会相信。这下要赢过Ray或许有点难了。Saeran已经完全忽视了自己下体的不适，开始仔细思考怎样做才能赢过Ray。  
　　Ray整理好自己的裤子后，帮你处理情事后的痕迹。你的身体因为连续高潮加上失禁完全使不上力气，像一条死鱼一样瘫倒在床上。不过，这下应该结束了吧？接下来你可以离开这个诡异的房间了吗？  
　　你发现Ray清理好你的身体后，移动到你身边，温柔地凝视着你的脸。你想到刚刚发生的事情，还是有些不好意思，生硬地移开了视线。随后，他俯下身子，轻轻在你耳边说道……  
　　“为了你……我晚上可以变得很凶猛。”  
　　Ray的声音又色情又魅惑。这何止是变得很凶猛，你在心中狠狠地吐槽道。你瞪了他一眼，他却像什么事都没发生一样，傻傻地对你微笑，脸颊有些泛红。你甚至觉得之前狠狠操你的根本不是眼前这个笑得一脸温柔秀气的男人。  
　　你才发现他白衬衫上的扣子，从上到下全数打开了。明明做之前还是穿得整整齐齐的。他的衬衫都被激烈的动作弄皱了，你的大脑又不自觉地想起了之前的欢爱，你感觉脸又开始发烫了。这个白天如玫瑰花瓣般娇软的男人，简直太可怕了。你想起了那句经典的发言‘男人都是狼’。  
　　Ray似乎发现了你一直盯着他的肉体看，他伸出手蹭了蹭你的脸颊，另一只手拉住衬衫的下摆说……  
　　“我保证……我可以脱得更多，如果你希望的话。”  
　　该死的，他又在微笑着诱惑你了……！你真的！已经！很累了。为了你的身体着想，你不可以再燃起欲望了。可是……你的下体，违背你的意愿又开始发痒发热了，难道你也是靠下半身思考的生物吗？不，你应该立刻停止想象那些色情的画面，你摇了摇头试图让自己保持冷静。  
　　Ray将自己的衬衫脱了下来，给你披上，这下，你终于不是裸体了，你穿着男友的衬衫。  
　　“啧，LOSER，调情调够了吧？接下来……该轮到我了。”  
　　什么！？‘轮到我了’？你有一种十分不好的预感。虽然你的身体完全使不上力，你还是试图坐起来离开Saeran的视线……可是你才刚开始移动，就被Saeran一把拉进了怀里。  
　　“公主，你想去哪呀？还没结束呢。”  
　　他强行拉着你的手摸他的裤裆，不用多说，那里已经硬邦邦了。  
　　不好，非常不好。如果你没有自作多情理解错误的话，Saeran也想……操你。可是，你根本就不认识他啊！！！虽然他与你的男友长得一模一样，但他终究还是一个陌生人！你没有想被陌生人上的怪癖啊！  
　　“你……我不认识你……真的，虽然你跟Ray长得很像，但是我不能跟一个不认识的人发生关系……！”  
　　你已经陷入了混乱，完全不知道该怎么办了。对了……！你身边还有Ray！他一定会救你的！你向他投去了求救的眼神。  
　　“………亲爱的。”  
　　你的另一只手被Ray牵了起来，他温柔地吻了吻你的手背。  
　　“他也是我，虽然是不同时间轴的我。你可以理解为平行世界里的我。”  
　　“简单来说，如果我没有遇到你，我就会变成这个样子。”  
　　“喂，LOSER！什么叫‘变成这个样子’，我比你强，也比你帅多了好不好？”  
　　“你好吵，我这不是再跟她解释你到底是谁么？”  
　　“解释……根本不需要任何解释！她一定是最喜欢我的！”  
　　他们开始自顾自地吵了起来。你感觉头越来越疼，揉了揉太阳穴开始思考Ray话中的意思。从发型上来看，Saeran的头发要比Ray乱一些……没错，你想起了记忆中的那个‘Saeran’，虽然现在他已经与Ray融合成了一个人格，但是……说不定如果你没遇到Ray的话……  
　　“那个……不好意思打断一下。也就是说，这边这位穿着皮衣的Saeran，是两个人格融合后，‘Saeran’做主人格的情况吗？”  
　　“呵呵，公主你想象力很丰富嘛。”  
　　Saeran笑了笑，靠近了你的脸，他薄荷色的眼睛死死地盯着你，就像是猛兽看到猎物一样。你十分想转身就跑，但是你知道，主动背对敌人才是最愚蠢的选择！  
　　“我不是那个只知道大喊大叫实际上什么也不敢做的蠢货，也不是你眼前这个LOSER，更不是那个只知道哭的种花男孩。”  
　　“当然，也不是某个被说服后整天在脑子里意淫着公主，却又不敢下手的懦夫。”  
　　“没错……我才是最完美的存在！最完美的Saeran，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！！！”  
　　“…………………………”  
　　他开始疯狂地对着天花板大笑。你已经无力吐槽了，这人虽然跟你的男友长得一模一样，但是性格却完全不一样，他有些疯疯癫癫的，而且还极度中二，明明早过了中二病的年龄……呢。  
　　没有遇到你的……Saeran吗。你低着头开始脑补这个未来。他会一直待在薄荷眼，然后一直被Rika灌药、虐待，并且帮她卖命，整天熬夜，吃咖啡因錠保持清醒。无法理解到事情的真相，一直仇恨着他的哥哥，然后就这样……被利用一生。  
　　这实在是……太过分了…………！  
　　“呜呜呜…………呜…………”  
　　你脑补完毕后眼睛一热，泪水不受控制地流了出来。  
　　你完全控制不住自己的泪腺。  
　　“……亲爱的，你怎么了？”  
　　“公主，你为什么哭了！？”  
　　Ray与Saeran都搞不懂你为何会哭，两个人开始手忙脚乱地安慰你，他们虽然是表面相似，性格完全不同的两个人，但……他们慌忙安慰你的动作，却是那样的同步。  
　　原来是这样啊，他们终究还是‘一个灵魂’啊。  
　　“……我没事，抱歉。我只想着……Saeran如果没有认识我的话……过着那样的日子……”  
　　那实在太让人痛心了，你根本不想去思考那样的未来。  
　　“……别担心，公主。”  
　　Saeran脱掉了铆钉护腕丢到一边后摸了摸你的头发。  
　　“我们终究还是会相遇的，无论在哪个世界。”  
　　这明明是一句听起来很温馨的台词，但是他说话的语调却怪怪的……？  
　　“……哈哈哈，因为……公主就是与天使在一起的命运啊！”  
　　他狂笑着按倒了你的身体，触摸你的身体。你被这突如其来的展开吓了一跳，你想要挣扎，你很害怕，你想逃走。但是你的另一只手与Ray十指相扣，他在一旁用复杂地眼神看着你，并没有帮助你的意思，轻声对你说‘没事的，别害怕。’你动弹不得，无法离开Saeran的控制。  
　　“公主，我一定会让你选择我，而不是选那个LOSER，我会给你带来快乐，让你舒服的在天上下不来，哈哈哈哈……！”  
　　Saeran粗暴地脱掉你身上穿着的Ray的衬衫，随手一甩丢在了床边。你再次回归了裸体。你的身体接触空气后感觉到了一阵寒意，你微微颤抖。然而Saeran却完全没有手下留情的意思，略粗暴地揉搓着你的胸部，然后俯下身子在上面留下红色的印迹，时不时用大拇指挑逗敏感的尖端，明明你的身体已经很累了，但还是忍不住做出了回应，没一会你胸部的尖端又硬了起来，你发出一身轻柔的呻吟。  
　　“公主是不是累坏了？不要担心，我会温柔对待你的，呵呵……”  
　　这句话怎么听都是在调侃你。你的内心更加不安了，但是你只能任他摆布。虽然你还是有一点排斥与他进行性行为，但你想到他其实也是‘Saeran’，警惕心就被慢慢地融化了，就像你当初接受了‘Saeran’的存在一样。  
　　他们都是来自同一个灵魂，无论他们性格差得有多远，‘他们’……都是你最爱的人。  
　　在他的挑逗下，你感觉自己的下体又变湿了，他将手指伸进你的性器插了几下，你敏感地弓起了身子准备接受下一波刺激，可是，他突然停了下来，看了一眼手中的液体，砸了咂舌。他的手上缠着你透明的爱液……以及Ray刚刚射进你身体里的精液。虽然Ray帮你清理过身体，但是他只处理了表面的液体，并没有将手指伸进去清理你的‘里面’。  
　　“你这个淫乱的小公主……我要怎么玩弄你才好呢？”  
　　他的语调让你想起了‘Saeran’，但是眼前这个Saeran比他更加危险……或者说，更加变态？你也不知道该怎么形容他，总之，你有种不太好的预感。  
　　Saeran再次将手指插入了你的蜜穴里，缓缓搅动。但是他并没有刺激你最敏感的地方，是他不知道吗？还是有别的目的？他搅来搅去只是在收集你蜜穴里的液体而已，但是……要用来干嘛呢？你有些不解地看着他。  
　　“好了……公主，你转过去，趴在床上背对着我。”  
　　他下令道。你点了点头。你已经决定接受他了，而且这个体位你也不是没有跟Ray试过。你松开了Ray的手，移动身体趴在床上，背对着他。  
　　“没错，就是这样。乖孩子，把屁股抬起来。”  
　　你虽然有些羞耻，还是照做了。你抬起了屁股，心中充满了不安。难道他现在就要插进去吗？你扭动身体回头看了看他。Saeran对你微微一笑，按了按你的背，将你推回了床上。这时，Ray移动到了你的面前跪坐着，怜悯地摸了摸你的头发。  
　　“喂，LOSER，你别妨碍我。刚才我都没有妨碍你。”  
　　“嗯，我知道，我坐在这里看。我不会妨碍你的。”  
　　说到底他们为什么非要轮流上你？这莫非是什么比赛吗？你的心中充满了疑惑。然后下一秒，你的身体因恐惧而颤抖……因为，他并没有触摸你的性器，而是将沾满各种液体的手指伸向你的后穴……！  
　　“等会……！不要……Saeran……那里不可以！！！”  
　　你起身想阻止他的行为，但是他却按着你的身体，不让你动。  
　　“别激动嘛……公主，你还没有被玩过这里吧？”  
　　他边说边用手指在你后穴附近绕圈，你感觉到了一种奇妙的快感……这跟性器与蜜豆被触摸的快感，不太一样。虽然你对这种未知的感觉有些好奇…你还是不想让他玩弄你的后穴，你发出了抗议的呜咽声。你抬起头向Ray传去求救的信号。他的表情非常复杂，咬了咬下唇，安慰似得摸了摸你的头发。他的眼里也充满了欲望，看来…他并不打算阻止Saeran的行为。你是没办法指望Ray来救你了。  
　　“Saeran，我求你了……用那里做会很痛的……！我在网上看过别人的感想……”  
　　你只是有些担心与Ray的性生活不太顺利而已。毕竟他对你实在太温柔了（你现在已经不这么想了。）……所以才忍不住去查了一些关于这方面的知识。  
　　“哈哈，公主，你平时都在查些什么啊？”  
　　他没有停止手上的动作，开始尝试将手指插入你的后穴。  
　　“不要……真的不要……我好害怕……！”  
　　你已经完全顾不上形象了，这太令人羞耻了。虽然你刚刚被Ray操到失禁，但那不代表你就喜欢用排泄的器官干这种事。你拼命地想要挣扎让他停下，但是他的力气比你大太多，你根本没办法反抗他。  
　　“公主，别乱动了。放心，我没有用这里做到最后的打算，只不过扩张一下你的敏感带而已。”  
　　他的声音十分温柔还带着一丝无奈。你可以相信他吗？他会骗你吗……？你并不是很理解他。但是……如果他跟Ray，还有Saeran是同一个灵魂的话……  
　　你决定相信他，趴在那里不再挣扎了。  
　　“乖孩子，我会让你很舒服的。”  
　　他继续扩张着你的后穴，那种奇异的快感又涌了上来。从生理构造上来说，女孩子是没有前列腺这个器官的。所以，anal sex对于女性来说，应该不会产生多大的快感，没做好准备的话，甚至会很痛，还会受伤。但是后穴附近有很多敏感的神经，而且……你现在真的感觉很羞耻，为什么他非要触摸那个地方呢……？你感觉平时被触摸的地方空空的……有些不习惯。  
　　Saeran的手指抽插起来，那里变得更加顺滑了，是因为他的手指上有足够‘润滑剂’的缘故吗？慢慢地，他增加到了两根手指，继续扩张抽插着你的后穴，你感觉那儿的神经与你性器的神经连接到了一起，你的蜜壶流出了很多爱液，滴落在床单上。  
　　“差不多了吧。那就…………”  
　　Saeran突然停了下来，你听到了他衣服摩擦的声音。他是在脱衣服吗？你并没有扭过头看他。突然，你感觉到一个冰冷的物体抵在你的后穴口，你不知道那是什么东西，你感到十分不安，不是说好不用那里做吗……？  
　　“别怕，公主，只是一个肛塞而已。而且是初学者用的迷你尺寸。不会伤到你，放心。”  
　　在这个奇妙的空间里为什么他还会带着这种东西啊！话说，不要用哄小孩子吃糖的口气说这种下流话啊！你在心中疯狂地吐槽道。然而下一秒你就没时间去考虑这些事情了，那个冰冷的无机物缓缓地进入你的后穴里，虽然他推的十分慢，后穴也做好前戏了，但还是有一点点刺痛以及一种……那里被塞满扩张的奇妙快感。  
　　“…………呜……”  
　　“公主……？痛吗？”  
　　他停止继续推动肛塞，轻声问你。  
　　“还……好……我……没事……”  
　　得到你的回答后，他才继续进行手上的动作。他的另一只手一会摩擦你的蜜豆，一会抽插着你的蜜穴，两个部位被一起被刺激，你感觉后穴也因此起了些反应，缓慢地收缩，阻碍肛塞的前进，过了好一会，才将它完全塞进你的后穴，在肛塞全部塞进去的那一瞬间，你眼前突然变成了一片白色，你的大脑被快感弄得嗡嗡作响。……什么？这样就高潮了？为什么你会突然高潮？是因为刚才做了太多次导致身体变敏感了吗？还是说三个部位都被刺激所以才会这么快就……？你的思维根本没有跟上身体。你的身体在高潮中痉挛，你不自觉地抬高了屁股，忍耐了好一会，才从高处下来。  
　　“嗯？这样就高潮了吗……？呵呵……我会让你更加舒服的，不要着急……”  
　　他轻轻拍了拍你的屁股，肛塞在震动下摩擦着你的后穴，你发出了一声轻吟。  
　　你感觉自己满头大汗，像是跑完了1000米一样，你趴在床上，想要休息一下。  
　　“嗯…………哈…………”  
　　你的上方突然传来一阵娇喘，你抬起头对上了Ray的眼睛，他正好低着头看着你，你从他的表情上感觉到了一丝违和感，你将视线往下移，发现……他刚刚整理好的西裤又被打开了，内裤也被拉到最底下。他正在用手上下套弄着变得粗大的性器。也就是说……他现在正在你的面前自慰，这个画面虽然十分下流，但也……有些可爱。他从来没有在你面前做这种事情。他的喘息，他的汗水，他摇动的腰与头发……你有点想继续看下去，但是羞耻心让你移开视线不去看他。可是……你没办法一直抬着头，那样对脖子伤害太大了。  
　　“喂，LOSER，说好什么都不干的呢？你们做的时候，我可什么都没干呢？你这样不太厚道吧？”  
　　“我知道……可是……她太可爱了啊………………”  
　　Ray是因为忍不住所以才……糟糕，你觉得他更可爱了，不不不，不要看他，你心中充满了小纠结。  
　　“啧……好吧。我就不跟你计较了，反正你也只是自娱自乐……”  
　　Saeran的语气听起来有点烦躁。  
　　“我看，你也没有对她做过这种事吧。你是不敢尝试吗？还是害怕伤到她？”  
　　“……………………”  
　　“明明看到她后穴被玩弄变得这么兴奋？不过无所谓了，我一定更能满足她、激发她的潜能。让她每天都舒服到……不想离开我的身边，每天都有新的刺激等着她。”  
　　或许是不想让你继续看Ray自慰，Saeran将你的身体翻了过来，你们的体位又回到了正常位，你稍微松了口气。你的身体实在无法承受高难度的体位了，你开始怀疑，继续做下去会不会直接两眼一黑晕过去。  
　　由于你换了体位，肛塞好像插的更深了，你的双腿不自觉地相互摩擦了几下，你还是觉得下面有点空。Saeran看着你欲求不满的样子，露出了一个兴奋的笑容。  
　　“公主，我们来玩点刺激的吧。”  
　　Saeran从裤子的口袋里掏出了两根红色的绳子。你虽然有些不安，但你相信他一定不会真的伤害你……你对接下来即将发生的事情充满了不安，但同时你又期待着未知的体验。他将你的手移动到你的胸部上方，然后用绳子绑住了你的双手。他并没有绑的很紧，只是让你无法轻易挣脱的程度。然后他解开了长裤的扣子并脱下了它，露出了红边的黑色内裤，你想，他一定很喜欢红黑色系的衣物吧。  
　　“公主，你希望我是穿着背心跟你做？还是说……脱掉比较好？”  
　　他将选择权交给了你，缓缓将背心的底部拉起，你看到了他的腹肌，锻炼的不错。  
　　刚才Ray是穿着衬衫跟你做的……你思考了一会，点了点头说……  
　　“……穿着……吧。”  
　　“OK。”  
　　Saeran将手离开了背心，开始脱他的内裤，他的性器终于不用被束缚在有限的空间里了。坚硬的，已经变成深色的勃起从内裤里弹了出来，展示它的存在感。  
　　Saeran靠近你的身体，他张开腿跪在床上，将你的屁股抬了起来。你的大腿被他的手紧紧地抱着靠近他的胸膛。他将另一根绳子打开，缠住你的小腿肚，但是他绑的不是很紧，或许是为了更方便插入，他的性器抵着你的性器，这一连串的动作导致肛塞不停地摩擦着你的后穴，在这些刺激下，你的性器也流出了一些爱液。  
　　“公主，这样你就动不了了。你现在是不是很兴奋？”  
　　他说的像你是个M似得，不过这个体位的确有些轻微的S/M的味道。从Saeran的打扮上来看，他或许真的有这方面的兴趣吧，你咽了咽口水，有些紧张地看着他，不知道是摇头好还是点头好。  
　　不知道是不是因为后穴被填满的缘故，你一直都觉得下面很空虚，Saeran像能读懂你的心一样，用自己坚挺的勃起摩擦你的性器与小豆豆，你微微抬头，他薄荷色的眼里充满了欲望……似乎还有一丝狂气。  
　　Saeran发现你在看着他，他坏笑着舔了舔自己的嘴唇。  
　　“公主，你想要我吗？”  
　　说不想那就是在骗人。在经历过那么多次高潮后，你以为自己已经满足了，但是在他的挑逗下，你竟然又想要了，其实，你是一个很欲求不满的女人吗？  
　　“你在想什么呢……？”  
　　他似乎发现你分神了，他抱着你的腿靠近你的脸，你感觉到他的性器就快要插进你的蜜壶了，但是他又停了下来，专注地看着你的眼睛。  
　　“公主，你在想别的男人吗？”  
　　“当然没有！我只想再想……自己是不是太欲求不满了……”  
　　反正也没什么好隐瞒的，你说出了自己真实的想法。  
　　“……哈哈，你竟然在想这个？”  
　　“嗯……你也好，Ray也好，我有点害怕你们不喜欢……这样……充满欲望的我……”  
　　你有些害羞地想要别过头，Saeran却用手固定住了你的下巴，不让你动。  
　　“怎么会呢。虽然我也不知道那个LOSER再想什么，但是，‘我们’永远都不会讨厌你。更别说是这种……让人兴奋的事情。”  
　　他的眼里突然闪过了一丝什么，你来不及捕捉。  
　　“好好享受吧……我的公主。”　　  
　　Saeran说完，抱着你的膝盖，一手握住自己的勃起，对准你的性器插了进去。这一瞬间，你的性器与后穴都被填满了，一种奇怪的满足感在你身体里释放，你感觉眼前都是星星，明明不就才高潮过，感觉自己又要攀上顶峰了。你不安分地开始扭动腰部，想要更多，你的脑子已经无法正常思考了。  
　　“公主，别急，我会让你很舒服的，你想高潮多少次都可以，就算你晕过去了，我也会继续操你，直到你醒来。”  
　　他笑了笑轻描淡写地说出了鬼畜发言，抱着你的膝盖开始进行抽插。你的手与脚都被他绑了起来，虽然绑的不是很紧，还是给你带来一阵被束缚的快感。这个体位插入地十分深。而且……你已经高潮了那么多次，下一次高潮只会来的更加快，你敏感的内壁不停地抽搐缩紧，Saeran并没有因此而手下留情。他抱着你的膝盖扭动着腰，毫不留情地干你。你在摇晃之中努力地想看清他的表情。  
　　你的后穴被肛塞堵着，下体也被他的塞得满满的。在这激烈的摇晃之下，你两边的洞都被疯狂地摩擦刺激。很快，你觉得那熟悉的感觉又要来了，这到底是今天的第几次了……？你逐渐开始变得朦胧的大脑根本没办法总结出答案，你感觉自己真的……快坏掉了。  
　　“哈……公主，你真棒……你的里面……好紧………缠绕着我……啊……”  
　　Saeran边运动边说着自己的感想，要是平常你听到这种话，肯定害羞到受不了。但是现在……你已经无所谓了，你的意识都要远去了，根本没心情去管什么理智了。你的全身被剧烈的快感所支配，像个机器一样不停地上下前后抽动。  
　　你几乎已经放弃了视觉，闭上眼睛想节省点体力。但是你屏蔽了视觉后，听觉变得更加敏感了，你身下抽插的淫靡的水声……Saeran的喘息声与你的娇喘。在你身后自慰的Ray上下套弄他的性器的声音，还有他的喘息声。这一切都让你觉得更加羞耻。你被迫无奈，再次睁开了眼睛，你的双眼聚焦到Saeran脖子上的皮带，说起来他为什么戴着这种装饰品呢……？啊，你的大脑已经不太正常了，你竟然觉得这个皮带很性感。  
　　你已经不知道自己再想什么了。在晃动之中，你的身体又一次迎来了急促又甜蜜的刺激，下体流出了更多的爱液，你甚至怀疑自己是不是快脱水了。这是你第几次大脑一片空白了？你感觉自己真的快晕过去了，你现在只想请求眼前的人能不能停下来，让你休息一下……真的，就一下下。  
　　然而Saeran根本没打算停下来，而且，他竟然还没有高潮，就算你的内壁抽搐了好几次引诱他高潮，他还是忍住了射精的冲动。这个体位下男性拥有主导权，你的双腿双手都被他绑起来，完全无法反抗。你只能出声央求他，你真的要被他操死了……  
　　“Saeran……求求你不要继续了……我、要坏掉了…啊，好舒服…我、我真的要坏掉了…难受……但是好……舒服…我要疯了……呜呜……”  
　　你的语言已经支离破碎，你努力地表达着自己的意愿，你仅仅只是想让他停下来。  
　　“公主，你太可爱了……我停不下来……你……还想要更多对不对？”  
　　你的双眼因为泪水模糊到看不清他的表情了，你就像一个坏掉的布娃娃，疯狂地被他玩弄。  
　　“选择我吧……公主……！我保证每天让你……快乐……………”  
　　“跟我永远在一起……白天……我把你关在笼子里观赏…………”  
　　他俯下身子，亲吻你的喉咙。  
　　“晚上……我要操你一晚上…就像这样………让你下不了……床……”  
　　“把你调教成……下面不被填满就会觉得空虚的淫乱女孩……”  
　　他突然拔出了自己的性器，调整了体位，亲了亲你的大腿，然后再次回到移动前的位置，狠狠地将性器插入了你的身体。  
　　 性器结合的部位发出了咕啾咕啾的声音，你的腰部跟随他的节奏一起晃动。  
　　“每天都是天堂……公主……我好喜欢你……我爱你………”  
　　天啊，他到底在说什么，你已经听不懂了。你的思考能力变成了一团浆糊，你已经不知道自己该回应他什么了，哪个回答能让你更轻松地晕过去呢？你已经不想继续醒着了。  
　　你的后穴与性器都已经在他的蹂躏下变得红肿，你感觉巨大的快乐即将袭来，不……或许你一直都沉浸于快乐之中，一直没有停止过快乐……不过，这一切都已经无所谓了。你已经舒服地快要翻白眼了。你真的要被他玩坏了，下体不停地痉挛，后穴也跟着一起收缩夹紧了肛塞，你已经习惯了后穴被玩弄的快感了，虽然你也不知道这是因为后穴被插的很舒服，还是因为那里本是用来排泄的，感觉到快乐会激发你的羞耻心，让你的性器无意识地紧缩，从而变得更加敏感。你甚至开始渴望更加粗大的东西狠狠地蹂躏你的后穴，你的一切……都变得很奇怪。  
　　你的脑内与眼前都被染成了白色……你再次攀上了快乐的顶峰，你的身体就像被很多人举着抛了起来一样……这个状态平时持续不了多久，但是Saeran在你高潮后依然没有停止抽插，你的这阵快乐维持了不知道多久后，他终于在你的体内释放了出来，温热的液体将你的性器里射的满满的，这个体位很深，或许精液已经射到了你的子宫口。你也分不清自己射出了什么液体，是爱液吗，尿液吗，还是潮吹了？你根本无法分辨其中的区别了，你的全身每一寸皮肤每一个器官都浸泡于快感之中…你疯狂地大喊大叫。你似乎听到了身后的Ray几乎在你高潮的同一时间发出了一声响亮的呻吟，他跟你一起高潮了吗……？或许吧，你现在也无暇顾及到他了。  
过了不知道几分钟还是几十分钟，你终于从高处下来了，狠狠地摔在地上，眼前一片黑暗，你的意识渐渐远去……　　  
　　在你的意识完全中断之前，Saeran解开了你手上的束缚，揉了揉你的手腕，温柔地亲吻着你的嘴唇，这么说来，他好像在做爱过程中没有亲吻你的嘴唇……这是为什么呢……？可能是因为体位不方便吧，也可能是……他亲了你之后就会忍不住射出来……？你也不知道正确的答案。  
　　你已经分辨不出抚摸你脸的手，究竟是Saeran还是Ray了。  
　　“我爱你，公主，我爱你……”  
　　“……无论在哪个世界，哪个时间里……我都会永远爱着你……”  
　　“晚安……我的公主…………”  
　　也分辨不出这到底是谁的声音、谁在讲话了……  
　　但是，他们温柔的声音让你感到十分安心，你闭上了眼睛，放开自己的意识……  
　　最后，你陷入一片黑暗之中…………  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
　　“…………哇！”  
　　你从梦中惊醒，条件反射地坐了起来。你伸手摸了摸自己的头发与脸颊，全部汗湿了。还有你的身体也是。  
　　你的身体有些发热，你拉了拉领口让自己感觉更凉快一些，另一手扇了扇风，你的刘海在微小的风中左右晃动。　　  
　　刚才你做了什么梦来着……？完全想不起来。你随意地活动了一下四肢，然后以大字形状躺回了床上。  
　　你扭过头看了看右边，那边放着你心爱的等身抱枕。  
　　它靠墙摆放着，从这个角度可以看到Ray的脸部大特写。  
　　……你到底做了一个什么样的梦呢？你试图回忆起来。但是，梦这种东西，不是硬想就能想起来的，说不定……明天你会突然想起来。  
　　总之，你决定现在不去想它了。  
　　“…………嗯？”  
　　你好像闻到了什么香味？你吸了吸鼻子寻找气味的源头，香味似乎是从你床头柜那边传过来的，你转过身体，打开了旁边的台灯，然后，你看到了……  
　　只放着一个闹钟的床头柜上，竟然有两朵玫瑰，一朵蓝色的，一朵红色的。这么说来，你买的那个抱枕送的赠品也是两朵玫瑰，但是……你应该把它们放进柜子里了啊？你是睡觉睡到一半梦游了吗？花是不可能自己移动的吧？你的心中充满了疑问。  
　　嗯……？等等？好像不太对，你伸手拿起了红色的那朵玫瑰，仔细观察了一下。  
　　奇怪，抱枕是两朵假花，但是你手中的这朵，明显是真正的玫瑰……！花径上还有刺！这、这到底是什么灵异事件？你感觉背后有点发毛！难道有人趁你熟睡时进了你的房间吗……？就为了送你两朵花……？  
　　这展开实在太过诡异了，你拿起手机看了看时间，半夜2点……反正都醒过来了，你决定去洗个澡再继续睡。这么想着的你，准备放下手机…………  
　　突然！你的手机屏幕跳出了短信界面！不是你手机自带的短信功能，而是你喜欢的那个游戏《神秘信使》的邮件界面！奇怪？你根本没有点开APP啊，就连推送都没有看到，为什么会突然弹出这个画面呢？  
　　你颤抖地点开了短信画面，你有两封未读：  
　　  
　　娇羞的蓝玫瑰，他的花语是：白天如玫瑰花瓣般娇软，但是如果你想要的话我晚上可以变得很凶猛。  
　　亲爱的，选我吧，我才是最适合你的，至少我比另一个我更好。  
　　-------Ray  
　　  
　　激情的红玫瑰，他的花语是：渴望、热情、美丽……如果你和我在一起你可以感受到一起。  
　　公主，选我吧，你一定不会后悔的，我比另一个我更有吸引力。  
　　-------Unknown  
　　  
　　  
　　---------那么，你究竟会选择谁呢？  
　　  
\----------------------------------------------  
　　随后，你陷入了一片黑暗之中。  
　　再次醒来时，你会出现在哪里呢？  
　　----------那就由你，亲自来选择了。  
　　  
End  
　　　　　  
　　  
\-------------------------------------------------  
　　我终于写完了…………我已经累到没有感想了……  
最初的版本写完后只有1W5字左右，后来又大改了一次，变成了1W8字（我这边软件显示的字数），这次我终于没把字数浪费在交代背景与故事上，几乎全部都是肉……感觉是一次挺大的挑战，不过,就算了改了好几次，有些地方还是写的很生硬，我朋友说我写的是AV剧本，不是小黄文【……】OTZ，我会更加努力的，希望每次都比上次写得更好。  
等身抱枕真是好文明啊，最近我看好玩家那边也开始卖Ray跟UK的抱枕了，不知道情书跟小卡片中文版是如何去翻译的，有点好奇，因为那个太黄爆了！  
感谢你看到这里，如果能爽到就好了，不能爽到的话……我会更加努力的，谢谢！  
　　  
　　


End file.
